


We Won The War, But Lost The Peace

by Rainy182



Series: Prompt Fics [5]
Category: The 100
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because I forgot his name, Blood and Injury, Cannibalism, Fights, Gen, Nathan Miller is Brandon, Octavia-centric, POV Octavia, Violence, the Pit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy182/pseuds/Rainy182
Summary: 1. I haven't watched the 100 in like four months so this may read very rough lol2. There is a character death and implied cannibalism so look out for that





	We Won The War, But Lost The Peace

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I haven't watched the 100 in like four months so this may read very rough lol  
> 2\. There is a character death and implied cannibalism so look out for that

_ “You will not certainly die,” the serpent said to the woman.  _

_  “For God knows that when you eat from it your eyes will be opened, and you will be like God, knowing good and evil.” _

 

  * __Genesis 3:4 & 3:5 __



 

 

Octavia looks down at the fight going on in pit, the battle this time is about two fathers stealing food for their son's. They both plotted to take two extra rations, and stole from the kitchen, however the cook caught them and bought them to her. The old her would've let them off with a warning, but it's been two years and the food is almost gone three years too early. 

 

_ “Our son's don't have enough to eat! They are starving, you must understand what we are saying?,” Michael- the bunkers fourth mechanic begged, while his accomplice- Bret- stood quietly.  _

 

_ Octavia slowly stood from her desk, both Indra and Gina on either side.  _

 

_ “I understand,” Octavia's voice low, “we don't have enough food to go around for everybody?”  _

 

_ Michael nods quicky in agreement, “Yes exactly! So you see, as parents we had no choice!”  _

 

_ “Well, then I guess we should help lessen the demand then,” Octavia nods towards the guards at the door to grab Michael and Bret.  _

 

_ However Bret moved towards Octavia, a gun in hand causing everyone in the room to freeze. But Octavia just tilts her head in silence, watching the man who would risk it all to survive getting out of here. A survival instinct that doesn't apply when there is nowhere to run.  _

 

_ “You'll let us go, or I'll kill you,” Brents voice is gruff as if he's been screaming before being dragged into this office. But his voice is also steady, lacking the shake that comes when you bluff.  _

 

_ “Okay,” Bloodrenia whispers out, she motions her hand towards Brandon- one of the guards- to let them out.  _

 

_ Brent grabs Michael and turns to run towards the door, letting his gun fall down to his side. But also freeing his back for the knife that flies out of the false commanders hand and lodge itself into his lower back.  _

 

_ They both fall down, Brent knocking the two of them down on accident. His body weight holding Micheal down, making it impossible to escape.  _

 

_ The blood pools around them as they listen to slow footsteps approach them. Looking up they see Bloodrenia staring down at them, her eyes almost black, filled with nothing but a detached cold. Michael feels fear, his life still something that can be taken. However Brent laughs, as he feels the blood leave his body, he laughs and laughs.  _

 

_ Till he hears her calm words.  _

 

_ “I want him fixed up for the pit,” her voice detached and strong, “They're right. We do have a population problem, and I think they'll help diminish that.”  _

 

Now Octavia sits on a throne built from blood and stone. Her face is covered with her blood, a sacrifice she makes to symbolize the sacrifice of those whose blood she had to spill.  And she watches the worst come out of those who are forced to survive. And she stands when Michael, the man who begged for her to understand a parent's love for their child, now stands alone covered in the blood of his friend. She wonders if Brent's son will grow to hate the man who killed his father, and of Michael's son will even be able to look at him. She wonders if he's learned his lesson. 

 

“You, Michael of woncru, are forgiven for your crimes.” 

 

She walks away from the observation area and starts to walk down the hall along Brandon. 

“Put the body with the others in the kitchen.” 

 

“Yes Bloodrenia.” 

 

But most of all, she wonders if Michael will be able to tell that Brent will still be able to feed his son one last time. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was _supposed_ to be a prompt fic. But I only used the prompt as the title for the fic. Oh well!


End file.
